Toda Parte
by innuendoblues
Summary: Continuava parecendo um engano, mas era um detalhe, e eram elas. it's not been found, it's not around --oneshot-- --fluffy, sorta--


**Toda Parte**

"_Let the seasons begin,  
Where it's all right and wrong"_

Você não presta atenção no tipo de coisa que é realmente importante até o momento em que ela acaba. Se pudesse voltar no tempo, acabaria corrigindo os detalhes mais insignificantes: a cor da saia que escolheu para usar naquela tarde de maio, o número de colheres de açúcar que pôs no chá num dia frio qualquer ou o jeito como amarrou o cabelo para o casamento de seu irmão.

E você não sabe como todos esses detalhes são importantes! Talvez _aquela que viria a ser muito especial_ não tivesse se apaixonado por você, fosse a sua saia pêssego e não azul-clara; talvez tivesse se demorado menos no chá e na conversa, fosse menor o açúcar; e talvez _aquela que já se tornara muito especial_ não tivesse ficado mais apaixonada ainda, estivesse você com os cabelos arrumados de outra forma. Ou talvez tivesse deixado de amá-la. Mesmo que se queira alterar os detalhes, é impossível prever o que sairia deles.

Talvez com outra saia, café com leite em vez de chá e com os cabelos soltos a história seria a mesma.

"Você já dançou balé alguma vez na vida?"

A moça da saia ergueu os olhos, surpresa, e virou a cabeça para a esquerda e depois para a direita.

"Oi? Eu?"

E a moça que _viria a ser muito especial_ sentou-se ao seu lado.

"Você tem pés de bailarina, sabia?"

Continuava parecendo um engano.

"Eu acho que não nos conhecemos...", tentou, confusa.

"Conhecemos sim. Quero dizer, mas você não sabe meu nome. Sou Luna. E você tem pés de bailarina. Nunca dançou, não é? Mas tem pés de bailarina, me parece tanto!"

Às vezes basta uma declaração sem sentido quando você está com as costas apoiadas na melhor árvore dos jardins e um livro sobre os joelhos. É um detalhe como a cor da sua saia, ou os gramas de açúcar no chá, ou a presilha no cabelo. É um "olá", fora dos "olá" que nos dão segurança em ouvir, mas é um "olá", e quando você menos espera é o desconforto mais engraçado que se podia sentir. Como cócegas na barriga ou quando se toma algo muito quente e a bebida aquece a garganta em pequenas gotas.

Era um detalhe, e era Luna.

A moça da saia gostava de coisas diferentes, mas não estava preparada para os brincos de ovelhinhas.

"Você não vai me dizer seu nome?"

A moça da saia não gostava de ser indelicada. E assim começa, num geral. Antes, em seu dormitório, ficara indecisa entre duas peças de roupa que podia usar. Um dia tão quente! Mas a saia pêssego era muito curta, e a azul-claro era, afinal, tão confortável...

Não fosse a saia azul-claro, Luna nunca teria parado para examinar. Vermelho com azul! Que idéia mais bonita! E interessante, sendo a ruiva uma grifinória e Luna, uma corvinal. E uma grifinória com pés de bailarina!

"Sou Ginny", e uma pausa. "Acho que nos conhecemos sim, você não está no terceiro ano?"

"Acho que dá para dizer que não, se já estivermos de férias."

A moça da saia ficou entre rir e mostrar que não havia entendido bem; mas era um par de olhos azuis tão grandes, da cor de sua saia. Podia até não entender... mas em seus joelhos estava um livro também difícil de entender. E o livro não lhe havia elogiado os pés.

Luna lhe falou, e foi tudo o que precisou fazer: contou de uma revista e de bichos mágicos que seus professores aparentemente desconheciam e de um planeta gigantesco cuja órbita era de dez milhões de anos e de guarda-chuvas e de lombadas de livros e de bonecas de vidro e de como gostava de cabelos laranjas como os dela. E não adiantou objetar que seus cabelos eram vermelhos: os olhos azuis dela viam laranja e a boca dela insistia em laranja, e Ginny não ia discutir com duas pupilas tão dilatadas.

Ao fim, a estranha se recusou terminantemente a explicar os pés de bailarina. Mas deu-lhe um beijo numa das bochechas e lhe desejou boas férias e um feliz quarto ano.

Um feliz quarto ano!

De todas as roupas de Ginny, a saia azul se tornou mais que preferida. Precisou do dia mais frio do ano seguinte, duas canecas com desenhos de cartolas coloridas e um esconderijo próximo à cozinha. Precisou de uma série de palavras engraçadas e nomes que Luna provavelmente inventara; precisou de uma série de detalhes e a construção de uma amizade.

Ela se sustentou nas pontas dos dedos com a firmeza de uma dançarina experiente e delicada, cujos pés eram feitos um pouco de uma cor de olhos, um pouco de teorias engraçadas. E, embora Ginny a descrevesse em voz alta como "uma garota legal", a adjetivava em sua mente como uma irmãzinha. Luna era um pouquinho mais velha, mas era sua irmãzinha. Não sabia se era porque aquela _que agora era muito especial_ falava tantas coisas incoerentes e ria de coisas que não eram engraçadas, e fosse qual fosse o motivo era a _sua_ irmã...

Irmão: o nome bonito que damos para um amigo que a quem amamos demais ou para esconder a espécie desse amor.

Ginny não sabia, como nunca saberia que sua saia era a responsável. Essas pequenas aleatoriedades da vida que nos regem e nem sequer se apresentam. Você é a garota cuja saia não combina direito com os cabelos e no momento seguinte esbarra com uma desconhecida que se diz conhecida e que fala menos do que pensa e relaciona.

E ela se torna a sua irmã. E você se apaixona. Assim, sem nada demais. Não precisa de muito, e Ginny se encantava com facilidade; da mesma forma com que fez nascer um amor por causa de um livro em seus joelhos, também não pôde deixar de sorrir com calor no coração ao pensar naqueles brinquinhos de ovelhas e na revolta que a dona da jóia sentia ao ver alguém adoçar um chá.

Era o esconderijo da cozinha novamente e um dos milhões de detalhes que, se diferentes, talvez mantivessem intactos e desapercebidos os sentimentos de Ginny ou de Luna.

E Ginny achou que uma colher de açúcar não era o bastante.

"Pare! O que você vai fazer?"

Você nunca está preparado o suficiente para Luna Lovegood e não faz diferença quantos anos de experiência tem.

"Vou... hã... matar gnomos?", arriscou Ginny.

Sua irmã se indignou: "Você não sabe?"

"Sei, por isso estou perguntando."

O curioso é que Luna sempre se impressionava com pessoas que não entendiam coisas aparentemente óbvias, e era incapaz de captar ironias. Mas não cabe ao narrador de uma história sobre apaixonadas citar cada coisa que faz o coração de uma delas acelerar ao máximo; no caso das duas, seria não contar uma história e sim listar comportamentos. Entende-se aqui que essa curiosidade sobre a moça das teorias engraçadas era o principal motivo de Ginny sorrir.

"Que estranho você perguntar algo que sabe", ponderou Luna.

"Não, eu estava... ah, esqueça. Qual o problema com o açúcar?"

"O açúcar que vem para Hogwarts é modificado com magia para que nós comamos e fiquemos sujeitos a tudo que dizem!"

E ela fala esse tipo de coisa com um olhar veemente e uma expressão apaixonada. Não era culpa de Ginny.

Prosseguiu: "É uma coisa muito antiga. Tinha que ser, obviamente, algo que passasse imperceptível, certo? Não podia ser o rosbife ou os bolinhos de chocolate. Se toda vez que se comesse rosbife todos ficassem mais suscetíveis, outros alunos podiam desconfiar."

"Bem, eles também tinham que controlar os vegetarianos, não é? Aí não poderia ser o rosbife."

E ela dá esse tipo de resposta achando tudo muito divertido e confortável. Não era culpa de Luna.

Não que nenhuma soubesse, de verdade, o que sentia. Mas ninguém gosta de arriscar. Era uma coisa tão leve, em tons tão claros de azul, como aqueles poucos espaços do pôr-do-sol que não são nem laranjas nem rosas. Talvez a palavra nem fosse delicado, menos ainda frágil. Era o gosto de chá quente num dia frio de inverno. Era comum a todos. Mas era delas.

Era delas, eram elas, e era Luna lhe roubando a caneca das mãos e dizendo que ainda achava possível coar o açúcar. Era Luna tentando sentir cheiro de doce em meio a pedaços de canela.

Era amor, o tipo de amor que pega na sua mão e faz com que você levante e dance pela cozinha, sem motivo nem explicação, só o prazer de ver sua expressão confusa. Não que Luna tenha feito tal coisa; foi Ginny. A xícara caiu, se espatifou e açúcar e chá como um só se espalharam pelo chão, absorvidos pela pedra, e a moça da saia envolveu as mãos da moça do açúcar dominador de mentes.

Era amor, e no fim era um amor sem tipo nem comparação. Durou em todas as formas e em todas as nuances. Como as amigas que não partilhavam segredos em voz alta pois sentiam que havia confiança demais para precisar falar, como as irmãs que tinham alguma coisa de indefinível em suas brincadeiras, como namoradas, e como namoradas só ficaram no sentimento – mas foi tão _delas_ que de namoradas pareceram um casal em suas bodas de prata, ouro, diamante...

... açúcar.

Só tocaram os lábios num beijo uma vez, quando se despediram. Soa triste encerrar a narrativa das duas com tal constatação, mas foi um momento feliz, do "olá" ao "adeus". Nenhuma das duas chorou ou sentiu necessidade. Nunca haviam chorado juntas, eram só sorrisos, e foram durante a guerra, durante o namorado de Ginny, durante os meses longe. Era uma saia e algumas colheres de açúcar no chá. Nem com o dobro de romances ou o triplo de quilômetros a distanciá-las...

"Parece que tem um iabodobo no seu cabelo", saudou Luna.

Era o penteado.

"É uma borboleta, na presilha", corrigiu Ginny. Seus olhos registravam o vestido curto e laranja da paranóica naturalista do açúcar e os cabelos soltos numa tiara azul na cor dos olhos e da saia. Achou-a linda na medida em que a outra acreditava na existência de iabodobos e zonzóbulos.

"Borboletas desse tamanho são iabodobos", corrigiu-a Luna, balançando a cabeça em descrença, e seus olhos estavam muito abertos.

"Certo, então tem um iabodobo mantendo meu cabelo no lugar."

Ela ficou quieta e estreitou as íris azuis.

"Eu gosto muito de você manter a cabeça aberta para esse tipo de coisa. Muitos insistiriam que é uma borboleta, mesmo com os traços óbvios de iabodobo."

"Acho que conheço você melhor do que isso", brincou Ginny, e estendeu a mão para uma taça.

Ron, a alguns metros, segurou a mão de Hermione e sorriu como se pudesse iluminar mais que as fadinhas dos arbustos. Direcionou o sorriso à irmã, a Luna e a quem quisesse olhá-los. Ginny procurou outros conhecidos com os olhos e pousou-os em Harry, como um iabodobo aparentemente teria feito.

"Então, vocês também vão se casar, não é?"

"Acho que vamos."

Sempre se esquivavam daquele tipo de conversa, que fazia com que franzissem a testa e mordessem os lábios. Não era para nenhuma das duas. Eram das coisas simples – não como seriam se não pudessem lidar com as grandiosas, mas como eram porque já havia gente demais para lhes franzir a testa ou morder os lábios. Uma para a outra era o esconderijo da cozinha ou dividir um travesseiro e uma barra de chocolate.

"Estranho você usar um iabodobo, então."

Ginny esperou que ela continuasse, pois certamente havia uma explicação sem qualquer nexo.

"Iabodobos", começou Luna, "são insetinhos que nunca pousam no mesmo lugar duas vezes."

"Meio como raios, então."

"Raios voam?", perguntou Luna, confusa.

As reações dela iam além de um olhar, como também iriam além de uma longa explicação. Sempre faziam Ginny rir, jogar a cabeça pra trás e estragar o penteado, deixar a presilha cair.

"Não, Luna", respondeu, abaixando-se para pegar o enfeite de iabodobo. "Esqueça. Enfim, essa presilha foi uma escolha ao acaso."

Como a saia e o açúcar e Luna e Harry e a guerra e a azaração do morcego-papão que só aprendera por ter um nome engraçado...

"Eu recebi uma proposta legal."

Ginny ergueu as sobrancelhas e bebeu o que tinha na taça, sem saber muito bem o que era. Foi nesse instante em que percebeu que talvez os olhos de Luna não fossem azuis e sim prateados. Nunca havia notado.

"De quê?"

"Umas pesquisas. Convidaram papai também. Vamos para longe."

Pareciam tão azuis... por que eram prata?

"E onde fica longe?"

"Papai não quis perguntar, disse que tira a graça de ser longe."

Fazia sentido.

"Acho que perdi você, então, Luna", ela brincou sem entender muito bem por que, com gosto de champanhe.

"Você está fazendo uma daquelas coisas em que diz algo que quer dizer o oposto?", ela perguntou sem querer entender muito bem.

"Não", pensou. "Sim", respondeu. E sorriu.

Assim. Sem nada demais. Talvez fosse um jogo de quadribol que resultara num beijo de um herói, talvez fossem os bichos que existiam sem que soubéssemos.

"Me escreva, hein. Quando você vai?"

"Quando você casa?"

"Não faço idéia."

"Então não faço idéia."

"Você quer vir no casamento?"

"Bem, não é como se gostasse de casamentos. A menos que você use essa presilha de iabodobo."

Ginny não conteve o riso.

"Acho que não vai combinar."

"Então acho melhor não vir."

Luna séria, e ainda era Luna.

"Escreva. E me mande em uma das suas aves esquisitas."

"Não são esquisitas!", protestou ela, e não estava mais séria e os olhos eram azuis de novo. "Não tem nada de esquisito em asabagalhos."

"Mesmo? Nem o nome?"

Talvez tenha sido um erro de cálculo; mas cada uma achou que a outra agira intencionalmente. Os lábios de Ginny encostaram não na face de Luna, como previra, mas nos lábios dela também. Tantas coisas lhe ocorreram. Pensou principalmente que nem a conhecia muito bem. Sabia que gostava de coisas estranhas que não existiam e acreditava em conspirações que não faziam sentido. Sabia de seu gosto para roupas e jóias. Sabia suas expressões. Não sabia de seus segredos. Podia senti-la calma e alheia ao fato de a julgarem mal. Nem a conhecia muito bem. E amava mais do que podia suportar, e ainda assim da melhor forma que podia amar alguma coisa ou alguém, cada uma daquelas coisas – das que sabia e das que não fazia idéia.

O que sabia Luna da ruiva que agora a abraçava, sem abandonar o beijo? Sabia da vontade de se destacar, sabia que era mais quieta do que parecia, e sabia que as piadas eram mais máscara que naturalidade. Por isso preferia a Ginny particular à Ginny dos outros, e não deixava de gostar das imitações e azarações por isso. Sabia das explosões e temperamentos e maus humores e sabia da bondade, podia ver como se fosse uma roupa ou um enfeite no cabelo. Conhecia-a muito bem. E amava, sem grandes explicações.

Separaram-se e se deram as mãos, para soltarem novamente.

As cartas de Luna eram quase diárias, sempre numa ave inimaginável.

Os detalhes... tão mais importantes!

* * *

**N.A.:** A idéia inicial era falar de uma pessoa, mas saiu o retrato de outra. Não dá pra dedicar à Cah, porque no fim ela que acabou se emprestando pra história.  
Todos os personagens dessa fic estão baseados - eu diria até que roubados - em alguém. ^_^


End file.
